This proposal is for a small grant for start-up funds for an international conference of the Cardiovascular System Dynamics Society. The society members include physicians, bioengineers, pysiologists and surgeons at all career levels with particular interests in both basic and applied hemodynamic aspects of the cardiovascular system. The organization is nonprofit and nonpolitical. It pays no salaries or honoraium and engages in no product solicitation, endorsements, advertising, lobbying, etc. The Conference provides a unique forum for multidisciplinary interaction, the proceedings of which are made available to the scientific community and are on record. The society maintains only a small bank account for the purpose of interim mail communications. It is the responsibility of the Conference Chairmen to obtain start-up funds.